


A Little Dysfunctional

by AliceWhitmore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action, All The Ships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Banshees, Beacon Hills High School, Derek Hale Can't Have Nice Things, Derek Hale Can't Have Normal or Healthy Relationships, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Gen, Kitsunes, M/M, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Second Generation, Sex Drugs and Rock and Roll, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceWhitmore/pseuds/AliceWhitmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much has happened since the Pack graduated from Beacon Hills High. Now they're all grown up and their own kids are in the same high school. Everything is the same as it's always been (regardless if the same as it's always been is good) until one day when everything goes to Hell...</p>
<p>A new enemy comes to create chaos, long buried secrets that could ruin lives come to light, and if that's not enough the next generation of werewolves, banshees and kitsunes still have to worry about getting discovered by humans or worse, hunters.</p>
<p>Must be Monday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Dysfunctional

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what I think the Pack's kids would have to deal with...

1:36 am Monday, August 20th

 

It was nights like these that made Victoria Whittemore wonder why she chose the only bedroom downstairs. Then again, it was nights like these that reminded her exactly why she chose this bedroom.

Another crash, another scream, it was getting bad. It always came down to this with her parents, fighting in a way that destroyed everything around along with each other. Of course there was nothing wrong with that, she’d been dealing with it most of her life, what she hated most was that she didn’t know why. For years she’d asked and all she ever got were the same bullshit answer, the crap they fed to anyone who asked too many questions.  

A door slammed and finally the teen's room fell silent. Of course it was just a lie, out in the living room her mother was definitely sobbing. Slowly she stood up from her desk (she'd gotten out of bed a while ago, it wasn't like she could sleep) and silently walked into the hall. Even after years of this, picking up the pieces of a bad fight, she still walked on the balls of feet and kept a hand on the wall like she had to be quiet. The air still buzzed around her like the first time she’d walked into the room after a fight, when she hadn’t known what was wrong or even whether or not her mom would scream at her that she screamed at her dad. She only knew she had to help.

Now she was standing in front of her mom, the Great Lydia Martian, who was sitting on their velvet red couch, crying into her pale hands. Strawberry blonde hair a curly mess, designer dress torn, she looked like Hell warmed over.  _Must be Monday,_ Vicki thought bitterly, but stayed silent. She stood there for a minute, taking in the sight of her mother and noticing things like the bruise wrapped around her wrist in the shape of a hand and her split knuckles.

Back on her tiptoes, Vicki left the room as quietly and unnoticed as she came. After grabbing some gauze and wetting a cloth with warm water the raven haired girl walked back into the living room to find her mom draining a glass filled with liquid as red as her ruby lipstick.

Practically the entire living room was destroyed in the fight, tables overturned, and papers everywhere, shattered glass. It had been a bad fight, usually her parents just screamed at each other until one of them left but once in a while there were fights like this, where they ruined whatever room they were in and they both had bruises the next day.

"Hey V," the teen tore her eyes away from their living room and walked over to her mom. Vicki gave Lydia a small smile as she gently cleaned away the blood from her knuckles and wrapped them in gauze. Her mom was just kind of staring in the distance, detached from the whole thing.  

"I don't get why you can't just get a divorce," the teen says through her teeth, getting straight to the point before pouring her another glass of wine and sitting next to her on the couch. Lydia drains the glass in one go and gives her second oldest a stern look after setting it down.

"We've talked about this. Your father and I are the power couple of the Fashion World, the press would rip this family apart just for a juicy story about the reason behind our split," there it was, the same bullshit answer she’d been getting for years. She could see the wine was starting to have an effect on her mom, relaxing her face and hopefully loosening her tongue. After a minute in silence her mom breathed out heavily. “It’s not that bad you know-“

"Yes it is Mom, look at yourself," Lydia pursed her lips and went to pour herself another glass of wine which she sipped this time, not meeting Vicki’s eyes. "You two are in an endless cycle of cheating and fighting about cheating, trapped and miserable."

"I believe the proper term is unhappily married but you’re right," her mom sighed. "We are trapped," Vicki noticed her mom's speech starting to slur and the red haired woman laid back into the couch and rested her head on the back of it. “I mean look at me, Beacon Hills’ most powerful banshee, reduced to this,” her mom turned her head so that it was still resting on the back of the couch but now she could look into her daughter’s eyes.

"Our social status is a big part of why we can't get divorced but there is another reason," the woman paused as if considering if she should voice her next words, but with the alcohol lowering her inhabitations she shook her head and her daughter listened intently. "We're still hanging on to how it was, when we were dumb teenagers in love. God you should have seen us then, on and off again, cheating, fighting, we were horrible to everyone, especially each other," she stopped for a second and looked at Vicki with a sad smile.

"We deserved each other back then, we still do. We've both done terrible things and we thought we could fix ourselves for other people that we could fix ourselves if we ran far enough away from each other. But after all the affairs and side relationships we keep finding ourselves back here. Tearing the hearts out of those who loved us only to come back to our miserable lives with each other."

"We’re just the right amount of broken for each other and no matter how hard we try or how far we run, I think it’s always going to be that way," her mother had started silently crying at some point and Vicki just stared at her feet, thinking about all the honesty that her mom had just thrown on her. She’d finally gotten a straight answer about why her parents stayed miserably together, but it didn’t make her feel any better like she thought it would.

"I’m sorry,” she answered in a small voice, still unable to meet her mother’s eyes. Ever so gently, her mom tilted the teen’s chin up so that her mom’s hazel eyes stared into her brown ones.  

“I know you are, but I also know you got the answer you’ve been fishing for most of your life,” her mom has always been observant. Vicki’s gaze flickered down for a second in shame before returning to her mother’s eyes. “Does it make a difference? Knowing why?”

“No, it doesn’t,” she admitted and her mother sighed, letting go of her chin and going back to staring at the ceiling.

“Well at least now you know the real truth,” quickly her mom wobbled to her feet and Vicki jumped up to steady her. “Now, if you would walk me to my room, we can forget about all of this tomorrow morning.”

Vicki took one look around the wrecked living room and knew they’d all be seeing the mess tomorrow morning. “Yeah, Mom. Sounds like a plan,” she sighed before walking her staggering mother to her room. 

 

 

 

4:29 am Monday, August 20th

 

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK_! That's all Alex could think as he ran for his life from the thugs he may or may not have just stole from. "You're dead punk! You hear me! Fucking dead!" the taller one screamed as they ran after the other teen.

Any other time Alex would've laughed at the tall black-haired man not much older than himself calling him a punk. He'd only ever been called a punk by judgmental teachers and old store owners chasing him down the block.

After about 10 minutes of blindly running, Alex realized that he couldn't hear footsteps behind him anymore and settled on walking out of the street lamps’ reach. He was almost disappointed there wasn't an old western style showdown or a fight where he kicked ass and took names but at the same time those dickheads had guns so he probably would've died.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath when he realized just how far he'd run. Apparently 10 minutes of adrenaline fueled running equaled a thirty minute walk back to where he started, and that was a half hour from his apartment. Stupid drug dealers.

 Alex was on a back road street that was a quick way from one busy intersection to the next. Away from the road with a bundle of trees separating them, small houses lined the street. He turned to head back when he saw her out of the corner of his eye.

On the other side of the nearest streetlamp was a girl just inside its range of light, about 30 feet away from him. She looked about his age with big curly auburn hair and translucent pale skin but she was facing away from Alex so that's all he could tell about her. Oh and the fact that she was twitching and shaking like a crack addict. Then she turned around and he saw that she was crying dark red tears, like blood.

"Please," she croaked out at him, her shaking hands starting to reach out. A shiver ran down his spine and Alex bolted the other way. It probably made him a horrible person to run away from someone asking for help but that girl looked like she took something bad or had a horrible disease, either way he didn't want to get near her.

She didn't follow him so he stopped running and tried to forget the image of her bleeding eyes and deathly pale skin as he walked home. On his way home he thought about a lot of different things, like what if his dad was wake when we got home and he had to make up an excuse for going out to a drug deal at 3 am. Or what if the cops stopped him and found the huge bag of weed in his backpack, he'd be even more screwed then.

That's about how happy all his thoughts were until he got to his apartment and quietly snuck back inside. His dad was passed out on the couch with the TV blaring like usual.

Quickly and quietly he picked up all the beer and liquor bottles off the floor and threw them away before turning off the TV but stopped before he went to bed to look at his dad’s passed out form. He looked a lot like his dad with the same blue eyes and curly hair except Alex's was dirty blond instead of dark brown. For just a second he wondered what it would be like if his dad didn’t drink, what kind of job he would have and what kind of house they would live in.

He took a swig from the whiskey in the freezer before crashing into his bed. He gave up on fantasies like that a long time ago.

Waking up later for his first day of school was going to suck.

 

 

 

5:58 am Monday, August 20th

 

The sun was almost fully above the horizon when Dylan got ready to sneak out the window of the girl's bedroom. Well it probably wasn't her bedroom, but it could've been. 

He took a last look at his latest one night stand before he left. It wasn't like in the movies where she was tastefully on her front and a designer comforter covered the rest of her, just showing her back, actually it was quite the opposite. The peroxide blonde was flat on her back with the covers kicked off, showing off her perfectly round breasts and long legs that had been wrapped around his waist not too long ago. Her hair was a mess around her face and her make-up was smudged but that was to be expected after the night she had.

Yeah last night had been good, REALLY good. Dylan had watched the other guy that had been with them leave about an hour ago, he was basketball player with smooth dark skin and abs cut from marble. Fine, last night was REALLY REALLY good, but now it was time leave, his parents would be waking up in an hour and he had to be at school in two.

For a second he wondered what the girl's name was, she was beautiful and pretty skilled, he'd definitely hook up with her again. After a minute of thinking on it he decided he didn’t care and could find her at school if he ever wanted to sleep with her again. It was pretty cold of him to not care what her name was and it probably proved Ali’s sociopath theory even more but he couldn’t think about it right now.

So he hopped out of her second story window, hitting the pavement with a thud before getting in his car and heading home.

 

 

 

7:15 am Monday, August 20th

 

If Sam knew anything, it was that there is nothing wrong with hating your dad's girlfriend. Absolutely nothing. Although there may be something wrong with switching your dad's girlfriend's shampoo with fast-acting green hair dye. Maybe. That's why when Sam heard the shower start that morning he got ready quickly, and when he heard the inevitable scream of horror he grabbed Anna and ran.

"Dad's going to kill you, you know. He's actually going to kill you dead," his twin sister informed him after he told her about his latest scam to get rid of their dad's girlfriend as he drove to school. He probably would’ve been more scared if his sister was grinning like a maniac (she hated their dad’s girlfriend too).

"Probably," he agreed, unable to keep the sly smile off his face. "But it was worth it."

 

 

 

8:05 am Monday, August 20th

 

"You're such a man-whore."

"Why am I a man-whore?"

"You're telling me you've never slept with the Stoll twins?" Allison's best friend looked over to the two brunet jocks by their lockers who looked exactly the same. 

"I only slept with the one who hadn't been arrested," he answered with a shrug. Dylan shut his locker and leaned against it, giving her an innocent look before opening a book on coding. Allison has been friends with Dylan since they were kids but ever since they'd started high school all he's been doing is constantly hooking up with girls and guys. It was a little weird because if you took one look at him you'd think he was another awkward nerd with his glasses, beanie, and all those genius books he read. Even talking to him in a normal conversation you couldn't tell how slutty he was even if you could see that he wasn’t awkward in any way.

But he's slept with more people than even he could count. 

"So I'm guessing that's where you disappeared to last night at the party. Off with some girl or guy like always," he looked up with a grin. There were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t slept but that wasn’t exactly abnormal, Dylan had serious insomnia and rarely slept.

"Try a girl and a guy," she stared at the brunet for a second before sighing and leaning again the lockers next to him, arms still crossed from scolding him.

"Yeah I can't really say anything. I'd leave me for a threesome too," she stated genuinely. The halls were mostly empty because classes started 10 minutes ago, which left Ali staring at the girls’ bathroom right across the hall. "Wanna ditch?"

"We're already technically skipping considering it's been more than 7 minutes since class started," but then he looked up confused. "You never want to skip, why do you want to skip now? Has your morality finally dropped like the testicles on a teenage boy?" she laughed at that and gave Dylan a weird look.

"No, I'm pretty sure I'll be annoying you with basic human morals until the day you die."

"Shit, that ruins my plans of becoming a serial killer," Ali shook her head when she laughed.

"Yeah I guess it does. Either way, I still have morals, I just don't really want to hear about the class rules for 7 different teachers when tonight's a full moon," at this point Dylan had given up on reading and closed his book with a sigh before looking at his friend. He skipped about as much as the next person, but it was never skipping that got him into trouble.

"Well as much as I'm all for you breaking the rules, we can't skip the first day of school, no matter how boring it. Now come on, let's go give our new teachers bad impressions of ourselves by showing up late to the first class of the year," before Ali could groan a boy burst through the double doors as loudly as he possibly could, startling the two teens.

He was quickly followed by a red haired girl who had a crazed look on her face. The boy ran past them but slipped and fell on his ass a few feet from them, if he didn't look so terrified Alli would've laughed. Two more teenagers busted through the door, taking the crazed girl’s attention away from the boy as she turned to look at them. They stopped at the doors to stare at the scene like they had only run in because they heard something and were now very confused. Then, probably the unluckiest girl in Beacon Hills walked out of the bathroom, she looked up from wiping her hands on her jeans with an innocent and puzzled expression.

So there they all stood, a terrified boy still on the floor staring at them all, two dark haired teens across from him still by the door looking ready to bolt, a man whore nerd who Ali hadn't looked at since this all started, and the small girl with the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time standing across from Alli, all forming an uncanny oval around the crazy looking girl who stared at them all from the middle of it.

For a minute they were all still, all staring at each other with perplexed looks at the situation they’d gotten into when suddenly the girl in the middle lunged straight for the boy on the floor.

It created a chain reaction that changed all of their lives... 

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I'll post pictures if anyone wants me too but their descriptions will be more in depth next chapter if you don't.


End file.
